


Trust

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader, a sequel of sorts to my fic 'Bound'.





	Trust

Both you of you have the most peaceful sleep, bundled together under the sheets barely moving away from each other all night. When you wake naturally the next morning, sunlight starting to break through the curtains, he’s already up. You force yourself out of bed with the promise of seeing sleepy August with bedhead as a reward, throwing on underwear and a cami and going to greet him in the kitchen. He’s writing a shopping list – sometimes it still strikes you as odd that you and August do things as mundane as grocery shopping together when he’s around – he’s dressed in a soft tshirt and lounge pants that cling so nicely to him you feel yourself wanting him all over again unintentionally.

Wrapping your arms around his waist from behind, you snuggle in to him and he sighs happily, always thankful for affection from you. “Morning, beautiful” he says, that voice so low and sexy. Damn, you already feel yourself getting turned on by him again. You let him turn to face you, smiling up at him as he strokes a thumb along your jawline. “I was going to come in and wake you, but you looked so peaceful I couldn’t bare to disturb you” he leans down and kisses you softly then says “but I’m glad you’re awake now” against your lips and then returns to kissing you, backing you up against the fridge behind you. His lips move down from your neck to your collarbone, making you gasp happily. When he traces his lips back up he stops at your ear and lightly nibbles on your earlobe before whispering “Let’s stay home today. I’ve got some plans for us”.

You feel your arousal fill all of your senses, the heat of it starting a dull burning in your stomach. Nothing gets you quite like August when he’s in a mood like this. He presses his body against yours and you let yourself move against him, not so subtly showing him that you’re very interested, breathing out his name as you do. He loves hearing that, hearing the sudden neediness in your voice and he feels himself quickly responding to it and you. Truth is, he woke up this morning with a hunger which could only be sated by you. His hands grip your waist tightly, as his lips trail your jawline, back down your neck where he bites down on the skin to mark it and then licks over the same spot.

He moves down on to his knees in front of you, looking up at you with a sly smile as his hands come down to grab your ass before sliding down the backs of your thighs. You’re breathing heavy with one of your hands gripping his shoulder and the other running through his hair, tenderly pulling at the hair on the back of his head and making him growl. He gets you to spread your legs a little and starts kissing and nuzzling against your inner thighs, the tickle of his moustache against your skin makes you choke and then moan as he moves closer to where he knows you want him. He can tell from there exactly the effect he’s having on you, your underwear wet with your arousal, and he kisses with some pressure over you before replacing his mouth with fingers as he strokes and massages you over your underwear and you have to stop your legs from shaking.

“Don’t tease” you whimper when he pulls away with a satisfied smile.

“There’s no need to rush, we’ve got all day” he tells you, kissing your stomach before standing up. He brushes your hair away from your face and looks at you, tilting your head up with fingers on your chin and offering you a chaste kiss as he wraps his arms around you and holds you to him. You let the comforting sound of his breathing fill you for a moment of peace before he tells you with a playful glint in his eyes “Come on, back to bed” and throws you over his shoulder as you scream. You protest, swatting at his stupidly perfect peach of an ass which makes him laugh, but you love his shows of strength and it’s certainly not a bad view for you as he carries you back to the bedroom.

He turns his head and kisses you sloppily on your hip before depositing you on the bed and quickly joining you, lying on his side and letting a hand roam underneath your top to knead your breasts and pinch your nipples until they become stiff peaks. At the same time he teases you with his lips brushing against yours, pulling away when you try to kiss him making you whine and jut out your bottom lip in a pout he usually can’t ignore.

“Wait” he murmurs instead as he sits up and away from you, although you see that moment in his eyes where he wants to give in to you and give you everything right now.

You sit up too, and quickly move to straddle him before he can protest. He can never resist you like this, he’ll give in to all your desires, you’re sure as you grind down on him. And he lets you for a minute. Pulling off your cami as you move against him and knot your hands in his hair, the loose curls still slightly wet from his shower this morning while you slept. You think you’ve won, that he’s going to let you have your way again, when he seemingly gets totally distracted by your bare breasts; kissing between them, then biting on the underside of one enough to leave a mark and make you mewl.

You think you’ve won until you rub your hand against his obviously hard length then pull at the waistband of the loose pants with just one goal in mind. He’s jolted back in to the world, remembering that his plan is far more fun than even this.

“Nice try” he tells you as he rolls you back on to the bed and pins you under him. Your laughs quickly turning to desperate moans as he presses a lot of his weight in to you and pushes purposefully against you. “Don’t move” he orders then moves off you slowly, sliding your underwear down your legs as he does and pulling them off exposing all of you. You stay still, knowing it is an order even in the soft, loving voice he reserves for you.

He watches for a moment before he leaves the room, watches as you run your hands over your body. When he leaves you feel the thrum of anticipation run through your body, he’s taking his time with you, taking back control, and it’s turning you on so much. You’re soaked, beyond ready for him, sure you’re soon going to start begging but also never wanting this feeling to end.

When he returns, you can see he’s picked up the silk scarves that had been left on the dining table after last night’s escapades. You stay where you are, as requested, but do raise an eyebrow at him and he just gives you a look that tells you you’re going to have to wait and see what he has in store for you.

He comes to settle over you again, nudging between your legs with one knee so that he’s straddling your thigh. You manage to momentarily distract him again as he leans over you, when you grind against his large, muscular but still covered thigh and he feels your wetness soak through to the fabric of his pants. He stops for a moment, letting out a long breath as you continue, trying to calm himself and stop thinking about how good it would feel to be fucking you right now.

When he’s gained back some composure he runs his hands down your arms slowly, his skin so smooth on yours. You’re still shifting, rocking against his thigh until he brings your hands up over your head and holds them there with one of his while he grabs one of the scarves with the other. “Keep going” he instructs looking at you, his voice steady. You look at him wide-eyed for a second because you’re not sure you could say anything right now, the only thing coming out of your mouth is your gasps and quiet cries of pleasure as you resume pressing yourself against him in a fast but erratic rhythm, keeping eye contact with him as you the whole time.

Soon you’re chasing your release and it is fast getting nearer. The way he’s leaning forward means that when you grip your thighs tight around his your clit gets stimulated too and it feels unbelievably pleasing. When he starts tracing kisses up and down your arms, the feeling of his facial hair rough against your skin, that’s what causes you to go over. Your blissful cries filling the room as you come, breath shaky and heart pounding from the drawn out, unusual pleasure.

You almost feel embarrassed after, that you were so desperate for it, using his body like that. You feel the heat rise in your cheeks but he looks down at you with warmth. “That was so hot, babe. So fucking good, huh? Don’t be shy about it” coaxing you as he kneels back a bit as he talks so his thigh is no longer making contact with you, his hands busy over your head.

“Better than good” you pant, only realising as you come down from your high and he gets up from the bed that your wrists have been bound together over your head. So he’s getting his own back on you, after last night. He looks at you, satisfied with his work and with his current view – your flushed, naked body, the colourful fabric around your wrists in a loose but restrictive knot. This is rare for him, bondage of any kind, he likes to be touched. But something about the assertion of dominance right now is giving him everything he needs.

For quite some time he just watches you; watches your breathing return to something like normal, watches you squirm under his gaze for a while before he moves back to you, stripping off his t shirt as he does. He still has the other piece of silk in his hand and he runs it slowly over your body much like you did to him the evening before.

“Sit up for a second” he asks, helping you up to a position where you’re facing away from him, your bound hands resting in your lap. He places the fabric gently over your eyes then asks “Is this ok?” before he ties it.

You just nod, a hoarse “yes” mumbled, feeling excitement flood you even more. This is new, this is something entirely unknown, you want it with all of your being. You want to be his for the moment.

“You’re sure? I can take it off whenever you want, just tell me” he checks one more time after tying the scarf in place.

“I’m sure, August. I trust you”

The fabric is thick and dark enough that you can genuinely not see anything, and you very quickly discover that all your other senses are somewhat heightened because of it. He helps you move on to your back again with your hands over your head, and when he slowly and lightly runs his fingers over your body from neck to stomach it feels so intense that you feel a shiver go through you. “How does that feel?” he asks, curious.

“Amazing, like electricity everywhere you touch”

“What about this?” he whispers, and you inhale sharply when a finger begins to circle smoothly over your clit. It’s an incredible feeling, different somehow.

“Oh…oh my god” is all you can utter out as he continues, his movements ever so slow. When he starts to kiss you again, lips brushing from your neck to your shoulders and then down to your breasts you feel dizzy with lust. When he lightly pulls one of your nipples between his teeth you feel something like a shock run down to your clit as you become, if it’s even possible, more aroused. His finger keeps working over your clit, every stroke making you moan and when he presses two fingers inside of you too you swear for a moment you might pass out from the onslaught of sensation his fingers and his mouth, now kissing and licking over your stomach, are causing.

He’s pressed right up against you too, you can feel the prominence of his erection on the side of your leg, still covered by the pants he didn’t take off. You want to strip him of them, feel him against you without the barrier but you can’t. After a moment you forget even that though, when he starts working faster, and his fingers find your g-spot and rub against it persistently.

Your moans are wanton; loud and unabashed. His encouraging whispers in your ear quickly helping you along. Soon your back is arching, your breathing turning in to panting. You come around his fingers still inside of you, convulsing and quaking as you orgasm hard again.

“Fuck, I love watching you come like that, feeling it like that” he tells you and you can hear a little bit of smugness to his voice. He presses his lips to your shoulder as he removes his fingers from you and tells you to open your mouth, you do already knowing what he wants, cleaning yourself off his fingers and coating them in your saliva. He then brings them to your nipples, first the left one then the right, wetting them and blowing on them which makes you gulp again at the cold feeling.

“I need to taste you” he tells you, voice deep, thick with desire.

“I need you to fuck me” you retort, although you want what he wants just as much.

“Don’t worry, baby, I will. We’ve got plenty of time and no reason to hurry” he’s so damn calm and confident, he knows exactly what he’s doing to you. How ready you are, already, to beg him for it.

Instead he kisses down from your chest to your lower stomach, making sure to nuzzle against you with his moustache again, because you’ve told him before how much you love that particular feeling. He pecks his lips all the way down one thigh and then all the way up the other, to your hip and then over to the other. He’s giving you time to recoup, of course, but it’s still such a tease for you now that he’s told you what he’s going to do. He kisses just above your clit and then just slightly below it before pulling you down a little bit and spreading your legs apart more to get a more comfortable position.

He spreads you with his hands and then you feel his tongue flattened and pressing against your clit and immediately begin again with the noisy, needy mewling that he loves making you do. His tongue delves between your folds, before moving back to your clit. Soon he starts alternating between using his tongue and sucking on your clit and it’s heavenly, it’s got to be one of the best feelings in the world. He’s always been so good at going down on you, but now, this, this might be the best it’s ever felt.

You’re still sensitive from before, and every time you moan and buck your hips up a bit to get more of him he groans against you and it’s almost too much. You barely need him to start fucking you with his fingers again but he does, looking up at you to see your reaction. You’re biting down on your lip so hard you’re about to make it bleed. Your whole body is on fire, every switch is flicked. You feel like you might scream when the warmth, no, the burning heat, spreads throughout your whole body again and another even more fierceorgasm rips through you like a bullet. Your entire body shakes, your fists balled up and nails digging in to your palms, toes curling as you wail. He doesn’t stop either, pushes you through it and then immediately into another one – or is it the same one never ending? You don’t know but when it finally ends the only thing you can think is when can it happen again.

“August…that was…oh god” forming sentences isn’t your strong suit at the moment. He moves away, and you hear him fumble for a moment before falling back on to the bed besides you.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come so hard” he comments, sounding amazed himself. He kisses you and moves closer, and you feel his legs against yours realising there’s no obstruction between you two any more. He’s on top of you again in a moment, kissing you fiercely and you feel the tip of his cock pressing against you, feel it slide over your swollen clit and you cry out from the sensitivity but also because, god, it feels so good and you want it so much.

“I know you’ve got a few more in you haven’t you, for me?” he murmurs lovingly and even though you have no idea how much of this you can actually take you, how many times he can make you come like that before you explode, you tell him yes, absolutely, because you sure as hell want to find out.


End file.
